


Restless Night

by Guiavu



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiavu/pseuds/Guiavu
Summary: Okabe Rintaro couldn't sleep.
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Kudos: 32





	Restless Night

Okabe Rintaro couldn't sleep, the nightmares wouldn't let him. Waking up in a shock had become part of his everyday life, a sharp pain in his head and the urge to vomit. He got up on a rush, frantically looking for his coat in the dark. The anxiety pills helped a lot, he couldn't imagine living without them right now. As he waited for them to make effect, he stared at the quiet lab. This kind of peace only came at nights, it was rather unusual for there to be silence here nowadays. More lab members meant more people around. Of course, that didn't bother Okabe, he had put his body and mind at risk to earn the right to live a peaceful, happy life. It was moments like this he hated, being left alone with his own thoughts.

It was never the same dream that tormented him, but the contents were similar. Panic, despair, red stains over a blue dress... they were dreams, right? They couldn't be nothing else, he had won. No one will ever have to experience what he lived through, he knew that. Anxious thoughts still filled his mind. After all, what was Time-Leaping if not waking up from a nightmare? The pills were the only thing stopping him from confunsing fantasy and reality.

A few minutes had passed, the effect should kick in soon. He picked up his phone to check on the time, it was around 3:30 in the morning. What time was it in America? He had run the mental math many times, so he knew in a second. 2:30 PM, she would be in the middle of work. Okabe decided not to mail her, he knew it would only be a bother. "Maybe it'll worry her so much that she couldn't be able to focus" he thought, before laughing to himself. No way that'd ever happen.

It was amazing how the mere thought of her walking, working, talking, living, managed to calm him down. He missed seeing her, though that's something he'll never admit, but just knowing she was out there was enough. He couldn't ask for more.

Okabe lied back down on the old, cold sofa, he felt good enough to rest for a bit. His mind wasn't entirely at ease, but telling himself that everything was okay had worked. While he finally managed to doze off, images of the Beta Worldine still invaded his mind. But, instead of the horrors he had seen, he pictured the warmth of a person. A pink thread connecting the two of them, ignoring not only the distance, but time itself.

**Author's Note:**

> this little fic was hard to write because I kept getting distracted by the La La Land OST


End file.
